Dragon's Drabbles
by Samicbz
Summary: Each chapter is an independent story and will feature my Inquisitor, Amelia, and Commander Cullen being put into some interesting situations. If you have any fantasies that you would enjoy reading about feel free to let me know in a review! Let the smut ensue! MATURE LANGUAGE AND CONTENT!
1. Checking In

So I had this idea to do a collection sort of thing with precious moments between my inquisitor and Cullen but that kinda morphed into a smutty version of itself. I really don't have any experience writing this sort of thing but here goes nothing I guess!  
Remember that this is written for a **mature** audience. Maturelanguage and content follows! Enjoy! 

* * *

It started with a curious knock on his door. She just wanted to get some reports and see how things were moving along. It was innocent, really. It was just a bonus that she got to see his handsome face. And the devilish smirk on his lips.

"Enter." Came the reply to her knock.

"Have anything for me, Commander?" Amelia asked, gliding over and perching herself on the edge of his desk.

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Not at the moment, Inquisitor. Just finishing up some reports on the Western Approach." He looked down at the papers in his hands. "Awful place."

"Yes, I remember." She stated wryly. "Well, since you're busy I suppose I should leave you to your work."

She smiled at him then bent over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek making him blush. Jumping off his desk she sauntered to the door but turned on a sudden whim.

"I was wondering . . ." She started then turned around to face the ex-Templar.

He was staring at her keenly. "Yes?"

Two things made Amelia pause. One was the doubt she had about actually asking him her question and the other was the delightfully mischievous look Cullen had on his face.

"Uh, I . . ."

The Commander kept staring at her as he raised himself from his seat. He walked around his desk to lean against the front of it. "What is it, Inquisitor?"

Amelia mentally shook herself. "This might be a bit early for us but . . . How do I say this. Are you . . . Would it be okay if . . . Do you think it would be strange. . . Maker now I'm getting tongue tied!"

Cullen actually laughed then.

"Laughing at me doesn't make it any better!"

"My apologies, my lady." He gave a slight head bow, his mirth lingering on his face. "What is it you would like to say?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, never mind. You're pretty busy anyway so I'll just go."

She turned to leave but quick as lightening Cullen grabbed her wrist, halting her retreat. "Please, don't go."

Amelia couldn't move from him even if she wanted to. Fire burned her wrist where he touched her. Every time he touched her she ached for him. He always left her wanting so much more than what she was given.

He turned her to him, searching her face. He was all gold. Molten gold. She stared into his eyes and somehow she sensed he reacted to her the same way she reacted to him. Her breath caught in her throat. He let go of her wrist and they backed away from  
each other, both feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of their arousal.

Amelia cleared her throat loudly. "So . . ."

"Inquisitor."

Amelia's head snapped up and she saw heat in his eyes. Her body responded instinctively and she could see he noticed immediately. Then his posture and whole demeanor changed.

"Amelia."

His voice was little more than a whisper but it held more emotion than most conversations she's had. It was the first time he'd called her by name. Not "my lady", not "herald", not even "inquisitor" and the result was a wave of desire that inflamed her  
cheeks and pooled low in her belly. She swallowed hard. All traces of his boyish shyness was gone, replaced with a predator.

He stalked toward her and she unconsciously took a step backward. She felt the wall at her back and in the next moment she found herself pinned against it with just the heat of his gaze. To her right was the door to his office and she desperately hoped  
nobody walked in on this scene.

As if sensing her thoughts, he reached over and closed then clicked the lock in place, effectively sealing them in.

"Commander, I- "

He growled low in his throat. It was a sound of displeasure.

"Say my name."

Amelia closed her eyes. His voice shooting straight through her and piercing her core deliciously.

"Cullen."

He groaned. Whatever she had thought of saying quickly fled her mind as she focused on his lips. He was closer now, his body almost pressing into hers. The lust in his golden gaze set her body afire and she couldn't think of a time when she had craved  
his touch more. Maker, she was wet with wanting and he hadn't even touched her yet!

Then a knock sounded at the door. "Commander, it's Cassandra. I need to speak with you."

Cullen closed his eyes, summoning his patience. He opened the door and Amelia held her breath. "I apologize Cassandra. I cannot get away from my desk at the moment. Another time, perhaps?"

Amelia couldn't see the seeker's expression but the tone in her voice said it all. "Come find me when you're not busy then."

Cullen gave a terse nod and closed the door, locking it once more. He sighed heavily before returning his smoldering golden gaze to Amelia. She shivered despite the heat he sent through her.

"If – if it's important then you should probably go talk to her."

Cullen responded by taking a step closer and caging her between his arms, one on either side of her head. He was so close now Amelia could feel his hot breath fan her face. He smelled of mint and musk. He smelled delicious.

"Fuck Cassandra."

Amelia's grey eyes shot up and stared into his. "W-what?"

"Actually, I'd rather it be you."

Amelia willed her legs to keep her standing. Did he just . . . ? Maker, have mercy. She was so turned on it was a sin.

Without anymore preamble Cullen bent his head down and kissed her hard. This wasn't like the rushed kiss they first shared on the battlements, or even the chaste kisses they've shared since. This was . . . Primal. Intoxicating. He slipped an arm around  
her waist and pulled her as close as he could. Armor tends to get in the way of that sort of thing.

He deepened the kiss. His tongue darting out to lick at her lips, demanding entrance, which she readily gave. Wrestling ensued as each fought for dominance over the other. Eventually, they had to pull away for air. Amelia was panting like she had fought  
a pride deamon. Her lips were red and puffy and her eyes glazed over with lust. Cullen smirked pridefully and kissed her once more.

Amelia felt Cullen brush a hand over her breast and she moaned at the contact. Being in her casual clothing while at Skyhold definitely had its advantages. Cullen took the noise to be a good one and kneaded more firmly. Yes, she thought, more! Her fingers  
wound their way into his curly blond tresses and lightly tugged. He groaned, the sound making her core contract.

They broke apart for more air and Amelia realized the other entrances to Cullen's office stood wide open. She stared wide eyed right into the face of Dorian. Cullen hugged her closer.

"Oh, don't mind me." Dorian waved them on with a smirk.

Cullen growled and raced to close the door. He did so with a bang, making sure the lock slid in place. Dorian's laughter could be heard but neither Cullen nor Amelia payed and attention to him. Cullen stripped himself of his armor as he raced to lock  
the third door to his office then stalked back to Amelia. She unconsciously licked her lips. He was a beautiful sight to behold. He only wore a tunic and breeches by the time he came upon her again.

"Amelia."

She shivered.

Another flurry of kisses.

"Cullen, touch me."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. His hands were on her and each touch was bliss, making her ache like she's never known.

He slid his hands under her tunic, practically ripping it off her, and palmed her breast. The skin to skin contact made her dizzy. Her head fell back and she griped his arms for support. He ground himself into her, pressing her tighter against the wall.  
His cock was screaming for attention. So she obliged, shoving down his breeches and taking him firmly in hand. Maker he was large!

"Maker . . . Fuck." Cullen hissed.

His words made her core ache unbearably and she rubbed her thighs together to help relieve some pressure. Cullen noticed and chuckled softly.

"I can help you with that."

His words sent a jolt through her and he could feel her juices leaking through her trousers. He quickly untied her laces and shoved his hand down her pants. He palmed her over her small clothes, the contact making her squirm in delight. He pushed her  
panties aside and ran a finger through and up her slick folds, eliciting a cry from her lips.

"You're so wet for me already." Cullen groaned.

He swirled his finger around and came to rest upon her pearl. He stroked her with the lightest of touches. Amelia's hips rocked forward. Cullen smirked, sinking his middle digit into her moist heat. He slid his finger out and back in again, adding another.  
He continued his ministrations while keeping his thumb rubbing her bundle of nerves, winding her up tighter and tighter. His mouth placed wet, heated kisses on her neck, his teeth nibbling at her tender flesh.

The tightness in her belly, the throbbing in her core was almost unbearable. It was painfully pleasurable. Amelia thrust her hips forward again and again seeking release from the steady torture of Cullen's devilish fingers.

"Cullen. Cullen, please!"

Cullen's voice was husky in reply. "Amelia, come for me."

With the combination of his voice, his words, and the way his magic fingers sped up their tempo, Amelia came hard. She cried out his name and clenched around his fingers, more of her juices spilling onto his hand. She saw blots of color behind her closed  
lids as she rode his thick digits through her orgasm.

"Beautiful." Cullen whispered in her ear, sending a pleasurable jolt to her over sensitive core.

Amelia's arms were wrapped tightly around the Commander's neck to keep herself from falling as she found her legs wouldn't hold her up any longer. She was panting, still coming down from her orgasm as he brought his hand from inside her trousers to his  
mouth, licking his fingers.

"You taste delicious."

Another jolt of pleasure was sent directly between Amelia's legs and she watched his tongue glide along his fingers, ridding them of her juices. Her breath caught as she stared at him, mesmerized. When he was done he smiled at her.

Cullen's smile startled her out of her stupor and Amelia realized he was naked from the waist down. She grabbed his erection firmly, eliciting a deep groan from the Commander. Encouraged, she started stroking him. He touched his forehead to hers with  
a sigh. She couldn't help but kiss him then. Their tongues danced in the slick heat of their mouths as she continued to stroke his impossibly hard cock.

Amelia broke the kiss with a groan and gently pushed Cullen away. His eyes held his confusion until Amelia dropped to her knees. When she looked up at him his golden gaze was full of heated lust. With her eyes still looking into his, Amelia slowly licked  
the head of his large cock. Cullen closed his eyes and his head fell back in ecstasy.

Amelia smiled and popped the whole head into her mouth, tongue swirling around it. Cullen let out a throaty growl. Amelia sank her mouth onto him, taking in as much of him as she could without gagging. She let her tongue glide along the underside of his  
shaft as she pulled away for air. Cullen's hands gripped her hair, his fingers knotting themselves in the thick strands. Amelia sank her mouth onto him again and Cullen gave a thrust, his control slipping.

Amelia started bobbing her head, taking in as much of him as she could then more. Cullen thrust into her mouth using his hands in her hair to pull her to him. Amelia took him down her throat and the tightness of it was almost too much for him.

"Fuck." Cullen's fingers gripped her hair tight.

Amelia hummed while Cullen was still in her throat and the vibrations shattered his resolve. He thrust into her mouth and down her throat at a rapid pace, barely giving Amelia enough time to breathe. His cock was swelling and Amelia knew he was about  
to release. She took one last gulp of air and shoved his member so far down her throat her nose hit his belly.

"Oh fuck . . . Amelia." Cullen choked out releasing into her throat.

She swallowed all that she could and came up gasping for air. Both panting Cullen untangled his hands from her hair and stood her up onto her feet. He took her mouth in a searing kiss.

"That was . . . Incredible." He whispered.

Amelia smiled.

A knock sounded at the door. "Commander, I have a note from Seeker Pentaghast. Extremely urgent, she said."

Cullen heaved a long sigh. "We shall continue this later."

His hand came up to caress Amelia's cheek as she righted her clothing.

She looked into his golden eyes. "Yes, we shall."

Cullen pulled up his breeches then gathered his armor. Amelia slipped out another door as Cullen opened the door the runner knocked on. Excitement thrummed through her as she made her way down from the battlements. She should check in with the Commander  
more often. 


	2. Club Meeting

**Guys, this is the fourth time uploading this chapter! I'm so tired of losing this thing. So, I'll just say that this is an AU about Amelia and Cullen meeting at a club and everything that happens after. Anyway, here it is!**  
 **  
**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions as to what you want to read next I'm open to ideas! Any situation you'd like to see Cullen and my Inquisitor, Amelia in? I'd love to hear it! I have a few ideas myself but would love to hear more!**

 **So, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE (7-3-17): I've consolidated the two chapters this spanned over!**

* * *

Amelia had a hard time being comfortable here. In fact, she was pretty uncomfortable all the way around. Her clothes were too tight and too revealing, the music was too loud, and the men were too amorous. There was also a pounding in her head that  
didn't attribute to the fast paced techno the club was playing.

The bartender handed Amelia her third cocktail of the night and she sipped it disheartened. She had lost her friends. They were probably just dancing but she worried they would forget she had come with them. This was definitely not her scene and it  
had taken them quite a bit of persuading to get her to finally agree to go out.

She should be at home in bed crying her eyes out over a pint of ice cream and binge watching Gilmore Girls. But Amelia's friends were worried about her and so now she's here to try to get over her ex. Like that's going to happen here of all places.

Amelia sighed and turned from the bar. Her eyes roamed the crowded club in search of her so-called friends but couldn't find them in the sea of dancers.

"Well, hello pretty lady."

Amelia internally cringed. Was it a requirement for every guy in here to be a sleaze ball?

"Sorry, not interested."

Amelia started to walk away but the guy grabbed hold of her arm.

"Now, wait a second. You can't just –"

"Let's not waste each other's time. You don't want to get to know me. You're only looking for quick satisfaction and I'm not going to be a willing participant. So just move on, okay?"

The man looked at her with embarrassment and anger. "Well you don't have to be such a bitch."

Amelia refrained a roll of her grey eyes as the dark haired man sulked away through the crowd to prey on some other poor girl.

She wanted to go home. Amelia resumed the search of her friends and finally spotted Sera bouncing toward her with a grin plastered across her face. Amelia abandoned her drink at the bar and hurried to her elven friend.

"Amelia! Come dance!"

Without giving Amelia a chance to respond, the small framed blonde wrapped her tiny hand around Amelia's wrist and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Once there Amelia spotted the rest of her group. Each had a partner (or two, or three!)  
and had lost themselves in the music. Sera gave a toothy grin and started swaying her hips to the music's rhythmic beat. Amelia couldn't help but smile back despite her frustration about being there.

"Move, Amelia! It's fun, yeah?"

The elf winked and placed her hands on either side of the red head's hips, moving them side to side. Flustered, Amelia backed up. She ended up against the backside of a man with a mustache.

"I'm sorry!"

The man smiled and she instantly recognized him. "Dorian!"

The mustached man gave an elaborate bow.

"I wasn't aware you'd be here Amelia."

Amelia laughed. "I wasn't going to but you know how Sera can be."

"Ah, yes." He gave a little wave to the elf who giggled and turned to dance with someone else. "Well, since you're here . . . "

He left the statement hanging. Amelia felt herself nodding and before she realized what was happening she felt a large pair of hands on her hips and a tall, lithe body pressing close to her. She was comfortable with him. He was probably the most comfortable  
thing about this whole situation.

They danced. Gyrating and grinding until sweat beaded their bodies. This was fun. Amelia felt herself laughing at Dorian's smiling face and crazy dance moves.

But as she moved her face to the side to catch her breath Amelia's gaze came across a pair of golden orbs. Their eyes locked for a moment and time slowed. She took a breath and assessed him; he had a muscular build with broad shoulders and strong  
arms that wrapped around a small brunette. His blonde curls stuck to his forehead and his face was flushed attractively. Her breath hitched and her palms became slick with sweat. She lost her rhythm for a moment and Dorian stumbled into her.

Amelia tore her gaze away from the luminescent golden stare. "Oh Dorian I'm sorry."

Dorian chuckled. "It's quite alright." He glanced in the direction she was staring in just a moment before and his smile grew. "I can see why you lost your rhythm."

Amelia knew he was only teasing her but it didn't stop the blush from creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.

"I need to visit the restroom."

Dorian smirked. "Take your time."

Amelia left without another word. Once in the restroom she evaluated her reflection in the wall mirror. She was sweaty and red, almost as red as the soft curls framing her heart shaped face. She brushed a fingertip over the scar at her temple and  
sighed. Why did he leave? How did he become so unhappy within their relationship? Was it her? Did he find someone else more attractive? More complimentary?

She couldn't understand why he broke it off. They were engaged for two years and dated five years prior. How did he end up so miserable?

Shaking herself from her thoughts Amelia grabbed her clutch from the bathroom sink and headed back out into the club. She would deal with these thoughts later, within the safety of her own home.

She only managed a couple of steps from the restroom before she was cornered by yet another obnoxious suitor.

"Lookin good there, sweetheart."

The man was big and intimidating. Not someone she could easily brush off.

"Um . . . Thanks."

She smiled awkwardly then tried to get around him but he grabbed her arm roughly. Her grey eyes snapped up to meet his watery blue ones and she knew instantly that he had had too much to drink. This was not going to end well.

"Please let go. I'm just trying to get back to my friends."

She tugged lightly on his grip but he held on tight. He was not about to let her get away easily.

"You don't have to play hard to get. Let me buy you a drink."

Amelia tried to look over his broad shoulders to see how she could be rescued from this mountain of a man but couldn't get a clear visual on anything. His grip on her hadn't loosened and she was fighting feelings of panic.

"Thank you but I was just getting ready to leave. My friends, they're waiting for me."

The man laughed darkly. "I think you're friends will have to wait a little longer. I'm not done with you yet."

If it weren't for his massive build Amelia would have probably laughed and spewed some scathingly witty line about his person but as it was, she was terrified that he would seriously hurt her with his brute strength. How was she going to get out of  
this?

It wasn't until he was lumbering toward the exit, dragging her behind him that full on panic set in. Amelia found herself struggling to get out of his grasp only to find she wasn't strong enough to even pry one finger off. His grip was vice-like and  
leaving behind a nasty bruise. She used all her willpower not to cry in frustration.

"Let go you brute! Get your hand off of me!"

Being dragged through a crowded club might seem a blessing with there being so many to witness her abduction but no one seemed to bat an eye. Her friends were nowhere to be seen either. Had they left her?

"Stop! Let go of me!"

She was so scared. She tried desperately to shake loose but was failing miserably.

A large hand on the man's arm stopped them.

"I believe the lady said let go."

His voice was smooth and deep. Amelia let her sight slide up the new man's arm, over his shoulders and onto his face. She gasped. It was him. The golden eyed man from across the dance floor. He was taller than she first thought.

"I saw her first, buddy."

The mountain man shrugged off the other's hand and yanked Amelia toward him in an attempt to claim what he thought was rightfully his. Amelia tried again in vain to pull her arm out of his grip.

"I will give you to the count of three to release her."

There was a hard edge to the golden eyed man's voice that sent shivers down Amelia's spine. Her body was tingling.

Her abductor let out a booming laugh. "Or what?"

"One."

"You can't do anything to me." The mountain man was sneering.

Mister golden eyes just kept calmly counting. "Two."

"Fine. Let's see what you've got." Her abductor's sneer slipped and Amelia was almost positive that he was starting to get anxious. He was about to put his hands up to fight but remembered belatedly that he was still holding onto her.

There was a devilish glint in the golden eyes of her savior as he recited the final count. "Three."

It happened so fast that Amelia wasn't exactly sure what she saw. One moment her arm was being crushed in the massive hand of her abductor and the next her arm was free and he was on the floor completely unconscious and sporting a bloody nose. All  
she could do was stare at his giant form in shock.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was gentle with none of the edge that laced through his words to the unconscious man on the floor.

Amelia turned to him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her savior snapped his head to the side and heaved an annoyed sigh. Turning to Amelia he took her wrist and calmly but quickly led her away from the scene.

"Bouncers are coming. Follow me."

Amelia numbly followed. All of her fear fueled adrenaline vanished leaving her feeling drained. He led her out a side entrance and into an alley where he smoothly slid her arm under and through his then led her out to the brightly lit sidewalk.

"Thank you." Amelia finally found her voice. "You saved me and I don't even know your name."

The man laughed. "Cullen. And it was my pleasure. The bastard was watching you the whole night, I was just waiting for him to make his move."

"The whole . . . " Amelia was flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed. How could she not know that someone was watching her? But then how . . . "Wait, how did you know he was watching me?"

Cullen seemed unfazed by the question. "Because I was watching you too."

That should have made her feel uneasy, but instead it sent a pleasurable heat through her body. Suddenly, it was too hot standing so close to him but she couldn't find the will to move away.

"You were watching me?"

The corner of Cullen's mouth quirked up into a smirk. "Yes."

Amelia realized he wasn't going to elaborate after a few moments of silence. She slid her arm out from around his even though something drew her to him like a magnet. Taking a breath, Amelia tried to ground herself.

"I think I should probably go home. Thank you again."

Amelia turned to leave but Cullen stopped her. "Let me take you."

She pivoted back around to face him again. Amelia considered him for a moment. He was looking at her with sincerity. Maybe he wasn't a creep that only wanted to fuck her and leave? Even if he was, would she care?

"Okay, sure."

The smile he gave her was nothing short of dazzling.

Amelia drew closer to Cullen as they continued down the street to his car. "I'm Amelia, by the way."

"Amelia." Cullen tried her name and she nearly gasped at the pleasurable tingles that shot through her at the sound. "My car is parked just down the way. It's not far."

She nodded in response.

"You're not leaving anyone without a ride are you? I'd feel bad if I was taking away someone's only way home."

Cullen chuckled. "I – um, I came by myself."

"By yourself?" Amelia was skeptical to say the least.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "I was meeting people here."

Was he embarrassed? Amelia's smile spread slowly across her face as she tried to hold in a laugh. "I see."

They reached his car and Cullen opened her door for her. They rode in companionable silence until they reached her little cottage style house. Amelia had made up her mind on the drive. She wouldn't mind getting over her ex with Cullen.

Fueled by the alcohol she had consumed and the impossible attraction to him, Amelia invited Cullen into her home. "Why don't you come in?"

Cullen seemed to think for a moment. "All right."

The implication was not missed by either of them.

Amelia sauntered to the front door, anxiousness leading her steps. Cullen's presence behind her was somehow simultaneously comforting and arousing. It didn't help that he was much too close as she fiddled with the locks on the front door. His breath fanned  
the side of her face and his broad chest rested against her back. She shuddered in anticipation.

Once inside, Amelia put her belongings down on the kitchen table then faced Cullen who was looming in the entryway.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee?"

Cullen shook his head in a negative response. "I'm fine, thank you."

Nerves set in and Amelia started to fidget. She had a hard time thinking of what to say next. But it turned out she didn't have to think that hard because before she knew what to say Cullen was stalking toward her. He stopped before her and caressed her  
cheek with gentle fingers. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"You . . . Don't remember me, do you?" There was a disappointment in his tone that pricked her heart.

Her eyes snapped open. Should she know him? It seemed impossible that she would forget someone like him.

"No. I'm sorry." Amelia shook her head in confusion.

Cullen smiled slightly. "That's too bad."

He brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss that they had both been waiting for since he saved her from that thug. His hand grabbed at the back of her head, deepening the kiss while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Cullen lifted Amelia up and sat her on the kitchen table. He moved to stand in between her legs, his hands roaming over her torso setting fire to her core. Never breaking the kiss he effectively rid her of her slip of a dress. Cullen took a step back  
to try to catch his breath and to stare at her naked form.

Amelia felt a blush heating up her cheeks. She was panting from the intensity of their shared kiss and was now displayed before him in only her underwear. Cullen gazed at her with a reverence she had never before experienced.

She reached out and slowly slid her hands underneath his shirt, removing it from his toned body. She enjoyed the feel of his hard muscles bunching and contracting under her fingers. Amelia fumbled at the belt that held up his pants but worked through  
it and rid him of the offending accessory.

Cullen watched her with growing need. His will power slipping with every piece of cloth tossed aside. As Amelia set herself to work on his pants he leaned in and kissed her again. She gasped and Cullen took the opportunity to pillage her mouth with his  
tongue. As her fingers faltered he took over with his own hands.

Free from his pants Cullen guided Amelia's hand to his throbbing member. He groaned at the contact. He placed sweet, lingering kisses along her jawline and down her neck as she stroked him. His palms gently squeezed her breasts, kneading as he kissed  
his way to them.

He sucked one pert nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over and around it. Amelia gasped and arched her back. She steadily stroked him even as she felt herself becoming wet with want.

Cullen switched his attention to her other breast, licking and nibbling along the way. He was erect and hard in her hand, but as good as it felt to be there, he wanted more. He unconsciously thrust into each stroke of her soft hand.

Amelia squirmed beneath his mouth, wanting more than what she was receiving. She wanted to taste him. Amelia finally wiggled off the table and onto her knees in front of a surprised Cullen. She barely looked at him before enveloping him in her mouth.

Cullen sucked in a breath and let out a loud moan. "Fuck."

Amelia nearly smiled. She swirled her tongue around him, bobbing her head. He tasted salty and musky and it made her want him inside her. He was large and Amelia had a hard time fitting all of him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and sunk farther  
down onto his shaft, his head hitting the back of her throat.

Cullen grabbed her red curls and held her there. After a moment he let her up and she gasped for air before he plunged himself back into her mouth. His head hit the back of her throat with force and she willed herself not to gag. Cullen repeated the motion  
and Amelia managed to suppress her gag reflex enough to take him completely down her throat.

"Amelia. Oh, fuck." With his fingers tangled in her hair, Cullen held her to him.

Cullen's dark gold curls at the base of his shaft tickled Amelia's nose while his balls bounced on her chin. She snuck out her tongue to lick at the sagging sac and Cullen's hips twitched, pushing forward. He let her up for a breath then rapidly thrust  
into her mouth. He plunged into her throat again and again until Amelia felt his shaft harden and his balls tighten.

"I'm cumming." Was his only warning.

Then he was spurting his seed into her mouth. It was bitter but not disgusting so she swallowed it. Amelia was left panting and disheveled and Cullen had to support himself with one hand on the table. He stroked her head then helped her to her feet. He  
pressed his lips softly to hers in a kiss that was tender and warm.

Cullen broke the kiss. "Shall I return the favor?"

There was a mischievous glint in his brilliant golden eyes.

Amelia was about to answer when she was hauled back up onto the table. Cullen gently pushed her onto her back and sank to his knees between her legs. She was practically dripping for him. He removed her last barrier then inserted a finger into her, curling  
it and rubbing a secret sweet spot she never knew she had.

Her hips bucked and he held her down with his free hand. Cullen's mouth descended over her. He licked and sucked and started pumping his finger in and out, adding another digit when she moaned for more. Amelia's fingers scrambled around for anything  
to hold onto while he expertly devoured her.

"So close, Cullen. Don't stop." She was writhing beneath his mouth.

Cullen picked up the pace, pumping faster and lashing at her clit with short strokes of his tongue. Amelia strained against his restraining hand. She was just teetering over the edge of oblivion when Cullen took her clit in his hot mouth and sucked. She  
screamed his name and plunged hard into an earth shattering orgasm.

The first thing she noticed when coming back down from her high is the ache in her knuckles from where she found purchase on the edge of the table above her. The second was Cullen, towering over her with a lustful gaze and a hardened cock. He was rubbing  
her thighs and kneading her hips.

"You're stunning when you orgasm."

Amelia had no words for that. She was still feeling too much pleasure to be embarrassed so she just smiled.

Cullen leaned down and kissed her slowly, passionately. Amelia curled her fingers into is blond locks and moaned, her sated body once again igniting into a flaming ball of need. His hands roamed her body leaving fire in their wake. She wanted him badly.

"Cullen, I can't wait much longer. I need to feel you inside me."

She grabbed his stiffened member and gave a light tug. Cullen chuckled and rested his head on her forehead. He kissed the tip of her nose.

Cullen positioned himself at her entrance. Amelia squirmed in anticipation. Cullen pushed slowly into her until he was fully embedded inside her. She was so hot and wet and tight.

"Sweetheart, you feel amazing on my cock."

Amelia groaned.

Cullen's hands slid up her body to squeeze her breasts. Amelia rocked her hips into him as a signal for him to continue. Without any more urging Cullen started to steadily piston his hard member into her. He took his time building up pleasure. Amelia  
rocked with him, matching his rhythm. Cullen buried his face into her chest and Amelia clutched him to her, knotting her fingers in his soft, gold curls.

Amelia felt pleasure building but it wasn't quick enough for her. "Cullen, faster. Please." She urged him on.

Cullen responded to the request by speeding up. He grabbed one of Amelia's legs from around his waist and flung it over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. Amelia arched her back and griped the table tightly. Cullen mirrored his movements with the other  
leg and Amelia cried out. He was hitting that sweet spot and it was almost too intense to handle.

"Yes! Right there! Don't stop!"

With her legs up over Cullen's shoulders, Amelia had one hand griping the table and one squeezing her own breast. She was so close now.

"Cullen, please!"

Cullen could feel his own orgasm threatening. He reached between them and fingered Amelia's clit. That sent her over the edge into her second orgasm. Her walls tightened around him deliciously. His release was intense and draining.

Cullen fell on top of her with a grunt.

They laid there for long moments not saying a word but Amelia's head raced with thoughts. Mostly concerning the man laying on top of her. She couldn't bring herself to treat this as a one-night-stand. Not him.

As their heartbeats slowed and their bodies chilled Amelia became uncomfortable. The kitchen table wasn't the most cushioned piece of furniture she owned.

She stroked his golden head. "My bedroom is just down the hall."

Cullen smiled and pushed himself off her. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want to read about something specific.**


	3. Heated Argument

**This was inspired by something I read on this site, actually. I can't for the life of me remember who wrote the story I read! The idea isn't mine but the words are.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Amelia raised her hands to rub at her throbbing temples. This is the fifth time they've had this conversation in two days. Not only were they not coming to an agreement they were now just talking in circles. The argument was wearing on her.

"It was one sell sword with a dagger, Commander."

"You could have been killed while you slept. It only takes a moment –"

"He was dispatched easily. I don't see the point of talking about this any further." Amelia dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand.

Cullen let out a frustrated sigh. She was downright impossible. Running a hand through his curly blonde hair Cullen all but glared at the red head standing next to him. Why was she being so obstinate?

"The point, Inquisitor, is your safety. You leave yourself open to attack more often than you realize."

For one reason or another Cullen's statement enraged Amelia. She was not a damsel in distress. She proved time and again that she could definitely take care of herself. Did he think her so incapable?

"I would appreciate you not looking down on me, Commander."

"I'm not –"

Amelia slammed her hands against the war room table. It wasn't like her to lose her temper but that's exactly what happened.

"I can take care of myself, end of discussion."

"I'm not disputing that!"

Cullen was on the verge of physically shaking some sense into her. The thought of something happening to her put him on edge and made him unreasonably stubborn.

"Look, it's just until we can figure out who's behind the attack. A few days at most." Cullen was clenching his teeth, trying his best to sound unruffled.

Amelia blew out an irritated groan. "Maker give me patience." She hung her head, envious that Leliana and Josephine had enough sense to make their presence scarce. "Do you realize how inconvenient that would be? It's bad enough that you've doubled the guard around Skyhold and assigned two more outside my bedchamber but now you want to have one follow me wherever I go? It's ridiculous! Am I supposed to invite him to bathe with me as well?"

Amelia was fuming. It made Cullen pause. He hadn't thought of how some random soldier would be with Amelia as she bathed and slept and it didn't sit well with him. It made him fucking furious. Yet when he thought of her actually in the tub of steaming water while she lathered her body with scented soap, gliding the bar over her taut stomach and full creamy breasts . . . It made him snap.

Cullen grabbed Amelia by the arms, turning her to face him. For a moment Amelia wanted to slap him for daring to touch her in anger but when she saw the blatant lust in his golden gaze she could only stare back.

"You belong to me and you will do as I say."

There was a huskiness to his voice that sent tingles down Amelia's spine. Heat flooded her belly and pooled deliciously between her legs. But despite being turned on she was still angry.

"Make me."

Her challenge stirred Cullen and the next moment he noticed his breeches were too tight.

In answer to her challenge he kissed her hard. It was more of lips smashing into another pair of lips than it was a kiss. His need to dominate her was strong. She fought to get out of his grip but he only tightened his hold.

Amelia tried to open her mouth to talk but Cullen took the opportunity to jam his tongue inside instead. Amelia let out in involuntary groan of pleasure. The feel of his tongue roughly invading her mouth was exquisite.

Cullen pulled away and both were left panting. He loosened his grip just enough to allow her movement. Amelia reached for him then and pulled him to her, crashing their lips together once more.

There was more rough kisses and impatient wandering hands. Cullen's armor littered the floor and Amelia was standing naked before him in what seemed like moments.

Cullen growled in approval and at once was upon her. His fingers touched her everywhere. They were calloused but felt wonderful on her soft skin. Her need for him was growing and she could barely contain it.

Then in a flash his fingers were there. He circled her tight bundle of nerves once, twice, then he shoved two thick digits into her. Amelia threw her head back with a moan.

"That's it. Bend to my will." Cullen whispered in her ear.

He moved his fingers in and out of her slick center fast and hard. Amelia's fingers tangled into his blonde curls and clutched him to her. Rage fueled her desire and she pulled roughly at the soft locks.

As suddenly as they had invaded her, his fingers disappeared. Amelia was left breathless and wanting. Aroused and angry she growled in frustration. Cullen turned her suddenly and moved in behind her, unlacing his breeches as he did.

Amelia felt herself being bent over onto the war table by hot battle seasoned hands. Cullen leaned over her and ground his hardened member into her backside.

"Fuck me all you want. You won't change my mind." Amelia rasped out.

Cullen ground himself into her again and pulled on Amelia's dark auburn curls to force her to look up at him. "Do not doubt my ability to fuck you into submission."

Cullen took one look at her lust glazed eyes and couldn't help but plant another searing kiss to her bruised lips. He pulled away abruptly and with fingers still entwined in her hair tilted her head roughly to the side. Cullen nibbled on her ear, moving his tongue around the shell in a long erotic lick.

As Cullen moved down to Amelia's neck he bit down. Amelia cried out. "Cullen, fuck!"

Amelia felt the throbbing between her legs intensify. She rubbed her legs together to create friction for some sort of release but Cullen hampered her efforts by prying her legs apart.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Amelia was tense and needed release. And she was willing to do it herself if need be.

In response Cullen sank his teeth into her neck at the same time he thrust himself fully into her. Without letting her adjust to his sizable invasion he continued to thrust into her at a punishing pace. In and out. Rough and fast.

"Oh fuck, yes. Cullen, yes. Yes."

The only sounds in the room were the rigorous slapping of flesh, labored breaths, and Amelia's babbling. Cullen ground out an occasional satisfied grunt but continued to pound into her. His hands bruised her hips as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts.

Amelia was close to her release. A few more snaps of his expert hips and she would be undone but Cullen surprised her by reaching around and rubbing her center. He circled in time to his thrusts and Amelia screamed her release.

"Oh, Cullen! Yes! "

"Good girl. I love hearing you scream for me." Cullen mumbled the words, biting her ear.

Cullen felt her walls tighten around him almost painfully before he too toppled over the edge and spilled himself into her.

He threw his head back with a satisfied grunt. "Fuck."

Amelia lay beneath him trying to recover from the intensity of her orgasm. Cullen lay on top of her propped up on his elbows so as not to smother her, his forehead resting on the back of her neck.

"We should argue like this all the time." Amelia sighed and closed her eyes reveling in the afterglow.

Cullen chuckled lightly. "We've only just started this argument."

Amelia smiled. "Well, then shall we continue this in my bed chambers?"

"Certainly."

* * *

 **There it is! Any ideas? Leave a review! I would love to hear from you!**


End file.
